


To Find You [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I heard this song, I told my friend I would be an ass to do this to everyone. So... any name-calling will be justified. The song is from the movie "Sing Street," and the music is attributed to the fictional band. So...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find You [fanvid]




End file.
